Carburetors may be attached to or include a purge and prime pump that is in communication with a carburetor's fuel circuit. Prior to starting an engine with which a carburetor is used, the purge and prime pump may direct stale fuel and fuel vapors through a downstream fuel line to a fuel tank and draw in fresh fuel into the carburetor—e.g., drawing in liquid fuel that is generally free of fuel vapor.